


Sueños en el camino

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Mientras lleva a Sofía sobre su espalda, Cedric reflexiona. Muy corto.





	Sueños en el camino

_Bien, ahora tranquilo. Está dormida, no la despiertes. No lo estropees, ¡todo por una vez en tu vida! Mírala, está tan dormidita que ni siquiera sentiría el cosquilleo si le acariciase la pierna ahora.  Su pantorrilla es tan suave que insta a uno a morderla y marcar esa blancura con los dientes. Esa carne blanda y cremosa… Pero eso la despertaría y no queremos eso, no. Queremos que siga durmiendo, que siga reinando en el mundo de los sueños con ese rostro dulce y sereno._

_Está respirando. Noto su aliento cálido en mi mejilla. Qué no daría por tumbarla ahora mismo en un lecho de flores silvestres y acariciarla en su letargo._

_Mi adorada princesa. Mi perdición. Alma mía. ¿Qué podría ofreceros a cambio de vuestro permiso? Nada salvo un esclavo de amor, un enfermo de lujuria lleno de delirios impuros._

_¡Ah! ¡Ese olor! Su pelo huele a lilas. ¿Por qué me tortura de esta manera una criatura? ¿Por qué no esperar a haber florecido para hacerme retorcerme de deseos así? ¿Qué quiere una delicada nínfula de un hechicero perverso como yo? ¿Quiere que me entregue al pecado? ¡Por los xilófonos de Zeus que va a conseguirlo si no aparta esos jugosos labios de mi cuello!_

_Traidora… ¡Nínfula traidora y perniciosa…!_

― Señor Cedric―preguntó la niña, adormilada―, ¿falta mucho para llegar al Castillo?

― Solo un poquito más, mi princesa. Sigue durmiendo, que nada enturbie tus sueños.

_Y permíteme los míos, pues es lo único a lo que tu pobre mago puede aspirar._


End file.
